Caminos Cruzados Camren
by JustGabb
Summary: Camila Cabello; 17 años. Tres meses de embarazo, sin hogar, sin trabajo, sin familia y todo porque se equivocó en el amor. La única persona que está en contacto con ella, Sofí. Lauren Jauregui; 18 años, lo tiene todo. Excepto un amor verdadero. Su familia la quiere, sus hermanos la apoyan, ayuda en el negocio familiar. Pero todo cambia... con un nacimiento.
1. Capitulo 1

Soy completa y absolutamente patética. Es de noche, está lloviendo y yo estoy sentada en una parada de autobús. No tengo a donde ir, ni donde quedarme. Mis amigos me dieron la espalda, que buenos amigos, ¿No? Mi hermana pequeña no puede hacer mucho por mí y mis padres, bueno… agradezco estar viva después de cómo me gritaron.

_Flash back._

_Esto no es lo que me esperaba, así no es como deberían de haber sucedido las cosas. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? ¿Por qué? Nunca fui una chica mala, nunca le conteste a mis padres, nunca maltrate a mi hermana menor, tengo buenas calificaciones, ayudo en casa. Entonces… ¿Por qué? _

_Mis manos tiemblan al ver ese resultado en mis manos, ya no puedo contener las lágrimas, esto es demasiado, siento que todo se mueve, que las paredes comienzan a cerrarse, me siento atrapada. _

_Me tiro al suelo abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho, los sollozos se vuelven más y más fuertes. ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres? ¿Cómo se lo diré a Thomas? ¿Qué será de mi vida ahora? _

_El verano no debía terminar así, no. Me niego a creerlo. Debería de terminar conmigo sonriendo feliz por tener novio al fin, por regresar a mi último año de escuela, contarle a Sandra y Marielle todas las locuras que hice mientras ellas no estuvieron. Pero eso no va a pasar. _

_El verano aun no acaba, va a la mitad y yo no puedo ocultarlo._

_Flash back._

Suspiro pesadamente mientras me abrazo a mí misma, al menos tengo una chamarra que me cubre un poco del frio que azota la ciudad. Miami nunca ha sido fría, siempre el calor gobierna. Pero precisamente hoy tenía que llegar un frente frio.

Cierro los ojos y aprieto la mandíbula, siento como el frio se cola por mi cuerpo húmedo y llega a calarme los huesos. Un recuerdo me golpea.

_Flash back._

_-__**Necesito hablar contigo **__–apenas susurro sobre su oído, la música es demasiado fuerte y no puedo controlar mis nervios. No me hace caso._

_La gente va de aquí para allá, corean las canciones que tocan en el escenario, beben, brincan, gritan y yo siento que no puedo seguir aquí. Me estoy ahogando, siento que voy a colapsar. _

_Me ha pasado una bebida, pero la he rechazado. Él me ha visto raro, desde que nos conocimos nunca le he rechazado algo, pero no me da importancia y se la toma él. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que estoy pálida o que estoy incomoda hasta cuotas insospechables. _

_La gente comienza a empujarse mientras una canción que desconozco empieza. Intento jalarlo para que nadie me golpee, pero él ni se inmuta, no me voltea a ver. Me rindo, no puedo permitir que alguien me golpee por el frenesí que la canción provoca, necesito cuidarme. Necesito cuidarnos. _

_Salgo del barullo hasta una zona tranquila, supongo que son los baños, porque no huele nada bien que digamos. No logro recargarme de la pared cuando el nauseabundo olor ha atravesado por mi garganta provocándome ganas de vomitar, apenas logro voltearme para sujetarme de la pared y comenzar a vomitar lo poco que he comido en todo el día. _

_-__**¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí!? **__–Escucho que gritan a mi espalda, pero no contesto __**-¡Te estoy hablando Camila!**__ –vuelve a gritarme. _

_Paso el dorso de mi brazo por mi boca, intentado quitar cualquier rastro de vómito, luego paso mi brazo por mi short de mezclilla para limpiar e intentar quitar esa sensación de asco. Giro sobre mis talones y lo observo. _

_Su mirada esta dilatada y roja, sus músculos tensos. Ya no quiero pelear, hace una semana que no paramos de discutir y realmente estoy exhausta. Debemos ser maduros y comenzar a planear nuestro futuro. _

_-__**Tengo que decirte algo**__ –logro que mi voz salga._

_-__**¿Qué mierda es ahora? **__–se cruza de brazos esperando mi respuesta. _

_Juego con mis manos, bajo la mirada hacia mis pies mientras me muerdo el labio, es hora –__**Estoy embarazada**__ –susurro. _

_-__**¿Qué? **__–no ha escuchado._

_-__**Vas a ser papá**__ –Ahora si me escucho, no dice nada. Temo su reacción. Levanto la vista, está sonriendo. _

_Me toma en sus brazos y comienza a girarme. Jamás creí que se lo tomara así. Comienzo a llorar de la emoción, se hará responsable. Formaremos una familia. _

_Ni siquiera nos quedamos al final del festival musical, subimos a su auto para ir a su departamento, hicimos el amor, luego de estar un rato en silencio dice que me llevara a casa, que mañana ira a hablar con mis padres. _

_Nunca paso. _

_No volvió al día siguiente, ni el siguiente, ni una semana después, ni el mes entrante. No contesto mis llamadas, no contesto mis mensajes, desapareció de la ciudad y me dejo sola. _

_Nos dejó solos. _

_Flash back._

Una lagrima cae por mi mejilla, que estúpida fui.

Jamás debí entregarme a él. No era más que su amor de verano. Miles de películas había visto igual, miles de historias había leído con este mismo contexto, miles de canciones había escuchado que hablaran sobre lo mismo.

Un jodido y estúpido amor de verano.

Y sinceramente la única que se jodio, fui yo. Le entre mi inocencia, y destruyo mi vida. Abrazo mi cuerpo en busca de consuelo, lo encuentro. Es muy pequeño aún, pero es parte de mí. Siento que ya lo amo.

No puedo odiarle.

_Flash back_

_Estoy afuera del hospital, sé que debo entrar y terminar con esto pero… no puedo. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. El dinero no importa, usare lo que llevo ahorrado para el concierto de Ed Sheeran en el Madison Square Garden que dará en noviembre. _

_Las puertas se abren y cierran cada que alguien pasa, veo a una chica salir. Me mira de reojo y su mirada parece triste. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla y mi corazón se aprieta. Trago seco. Se abraza a sí misma provocando que yo haga lo mismo conmigo. _

_No puedo, no lo hare. _

_Corro lo más rápido posible en alguna dirección que me lleve lejos de ese lugar. No soy quien para hacer algo así, lloro sin control. Tengo que enfrentar las cosas y ambos saldremos adelante. Porque aunque fuera una metedura de pata, es parte de mí, parte de mi futuro y será mi felicidad. _

_Flash back_

Tantas cosas se agolpan en mi mente, que no puedo controlar más las ganas de llorar. ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora? ¿Cómo sobreviviré? ¿Cómo me mantendré sana para que todo salga bien? El frio se ha vuelto más fuerte pero aún puedo soportarlo.

_Flash back_

_Regreso de la escuela con un malestar en el estómago, toda la mañana me la pase prácticamente en el baño vomitando. Los síntomas comienzan a ser más notorios, como más de lo normal y vaya que siempre he comido mucho, duermo casi todo el día y vomito por las mañanas._

_Paso por la cocina y veo a mi madre sentada junto a mi padre, ambos están serios. Comienzo a preocuparme._

_Sofí aparece por la puerta del patio trasero, me ve triste. ¿Qué está pasando? Se acerca a mí, me abraza y susurra un __**cuentas conmigo para todo**__, para luego salir de la casa azotando la puerta. Me quedo helada, el corazón me late rápido. _

_No, no puede ser._

_Noto una hoja doblaba en medio de la mesa, levanto la mirada y sus rostros son duros, fríos._

_-__**Yo… yo… puedo explicarlo**__ –intento hablar._

_-__**¿Explicar qué? **__–Pregunta con voz dura mi padre –__**¿Qué le abriste las piernas al cabrón que tienes por novio y ahora estas embarazada?**__ –me congele._

_-__**Yo… yo…**_

_-__**Nada de tu Karla, nos has defraudado**__ –mi madre hablo mientras se levantaba de la mesa, para acercarse a mí y darme una cachetada que no esperaba._

_Subí mi mano a mi mejilla comenzando a sentir el ardor por el golpe, puedo apostar lo poco que tengo a que sus dedos quedaron marcados, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas._

_Mi padre comenzó a gritar un sinfín de insultos, pero no escuchaba, realmente estaba en otro mundo, el golpe que me dio mi madre y lo primero que me dijo él, dolieron a tal grado de romper el poco corazón que tenía, pero algo me saco de mi transe._

_Un ruido seco, una caja._

_Mi madre había dejado caer una caja junto a mí, les mire confundida esperando que no fuera lo que mi mente comenzaba a imaginarse._

_-__**Quiero que te vayas hoy mismo de mi casa**__ –grito mi padre –__**no voy a mantenerte a ti y a ese bastardo, mucho menos a ese bebé**__ –grita mientras se levantaba de la mesa rápidamente tirando la silla al hacerlo._

_-__**Se fue**__ –apenas susurre, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que eso les ablandara el corazón y no me echaran._

_-__**¿Qué dijiste?**__ –pregunto mi madre muy cerca de mí._

_-__**Thomas… se… se fue en cuanto le dije **__–solloce más fuerte, esperando un abrazo de consuelo por su parte. Un abrazo que nunca llego._

_-__**Fuiste lo suficiente mayor como para meterte con ese estúpido ¿No?**__ –prácticamente escupió con rabia mi padre –__**pues ahora… se lo suficiente madura para afrontar tu estúpido error **__–vi un reflejo de dolor en su mirada, pero inmediatamente regreso a ser dura –__**ahora, ¡Largo de mi casa!**_

_-__**Pa… papá, no puedes hacerme esto**__ –llore mientras me acercaba a él –__**No sé qué hacer.**_

_Intente abrazarlo, pero él fue más rápido que yo, me tomo del brazo y me saco de la casa, azotando la puerta detrás de mí. Me quede en shock, esto no podía estar pasando. Escuche que la puerta se abría, voltee con la leve esperanza de que fuera mi padre dándome una segunda oportunidad, pero no fue así._

_Sí, había sido él, pero solo para aventar la caja con algunas de mis cosas fuera de la casa y gritarme un __**No vuelvas nunca, a partir de hoy estas muerta para mi**__._

_Flash back._

Recordar me hace mal, pero esta noche no puedo hacer más. No tengo dinero suficiente como para rentar un departamento, no tengo trabajo, no tengo donde dormir. Marielle y Sandra me dieron la espalda en cuanto les conté.

_¡Mis mejores amigas me dejaron sola! _

Sollozo más fuerte.

-**No eres un error…** -susurro mientras acaricio mi vientre por sobre la sudadera mojada mientras tiemblo –**solo llegaste demasiado pronto a mi vida.**

Un auto se detiene frente a mí, mis sentidos se alertan. Temo por nuestras vidas. Me encojo en el asiento. Alguien baja cubriéndose con una sudadera, es una chica. Que hermosa chica, aun así tiemblo y no estoy segura si es por miedo o por el frio.

-**¿Estas esperando transporte? **–Pregunta rápidamente –**porque me temo que a esta hora ningún alma pasara por aquí… al menos un alma buena.**

-**Yo… yo… **-mi quijada tiembla. Aprieto la mandíbula para poder hablar bien –**No lo sé** –simplemente contesto.

-**Puedo llevarte, si quieres** –se encoge bajo la chamarra ya empapada.

-**No tengo a donde ir **–susurro bajando la mirada.

No veo su reacción, pero creo que esta por irse. Y ahora tengo miedo, pero no de ella, sino de quedarme sola otra vez.

-**Tengo un lugar donde puedes quedarte** –rompe el silencio, le miro sorprendida –**tranquila, no voy a propasarme o algo por el estilo, solo que ya es tarde y te estas mojando al igual que tus cosas, además es peligroso que estés sola por estos rumbos** –se encoje de hombros.

No sé si es mi desesperación por encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche o el hecho de que esta chica me transmite un poco de paz. Sinceramente no sé qué fue realmente lo que me llevo a aceptar su propuesta y subir a su auto mientras ella subía la caja mojada con mis cosas.

-**Soy Camila **–intento romper el silencio mientras ella maneja con cuidado. A prendido la calefacción para calentarnos un poco, seguro mañana amanecemos resfriadas.

-**Bonito nombre **–me mira rápidamente antes de regresar su mirada de nuevo a la carretera –**Yo soy Lauren… Lauren Jauregui.**


	2. Capitulo 2

El lugar era acogedor, aunque para ser sincera me sorprendió mucho que en lugar de quedarnos en la casa del principio me hiciera rodearla pasando por un camino que daba con el patio trasero hacia lo que era una versión mini de la mansión que estaba a mi lado. _ ¿Quién era esta dichosa Lauren Jauregui? ¿Y por qué tenía una mini mansión? _ Me pregunte mientras entrabamos a la casa.

No supe que hacer, así que solo me quede en la puerta esperando a que ella me dijera algo. Vi que se adentró en lo profundo de ese mini hogar para luego aparecer otra vez con unas toallas en la mano y ropa seca en la otra. Me ruborice por completo.

-**Tu ropa seguro se debió de haber mojado** –señalo con la cabeza la caja con mis cosas que se encontraba junto a la puerta –**Por allí está el baño para que te pongas cómoda** –con su mano me indico el lugar.

Esta chica me causaba tanta intriga, después de que nos presentamos en su auto ninguna de las dos dijo nada y no es porque no supiera que decir, fue porque al momento de sentir el calor adentrarse en mi cuerpo, el sueño me venció. El cual fue interrumpido por su dulce voz cuando llegamos. Extraña y asombrosa manera de despertar.

Me paso un paraguas para que no me mojara y su chamarra, la vi aterrada pues ella solo bajo con una camisa de cuadros con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos. Pero no me dio tiempo de negarme, pues ella ya había corrido hasta la puerta de su "_**MM**_", _**mini mansión**_, como la había nombrado justo al darme cuenta de lo que era.

Ahora me encontraba en el baño cambiando mi ropa mojada por la de ella seca. Un pijama de franela, lo suficiente calientita para que no pasara frio en la noche, sonreí como tonta. Mientras me cambiaba, un pequeño mareo llego a mí provocando que me tambaleara y tirara un cepillo que estaba sobre el lavamanos.

-**¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? **–la escucho preguntar del otro lado de la puerta.

Levante el cepillo para dejarlo de nuevo en su lugar, me observo una última vez en el espejo y abro la puerta encontrándome de lleno con ese mirar verde intenso que me hace temblar. Agacho la mirada un tanto apenada.

-**Sí, lo siento, tuve un pequeño mareo** –susurro jugando con mis manos evitando su mirada.

-**¿Mareo? **–Se extraña **-¿Segura que estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Haz comido algo?** –error.

Desde que había salido del colegio ese día no había comido nada, ni siquiera cuando estuve en casa de Sandra y Marielle, por lo tanto no, no había comido nada en todo el día. Mi estómago rugió tan fuerte al escuchar la palabra "_comido_" que inmediatamente sentí como mis mejillas se llenaban de un rojo intenso.

Levante la vista apenada y un poco asustada por cuál sería su reacción, pero me encontré con la mejor sonrisa que he visto en toda mi vida y solo provoco que me sonrojara más si era posible.

-**Ven **–simplemente dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que creo es la cocina.

Camine despacio detrás de ella, al entrar a la cocina sentí una sensación de tranquilidad, esa cocina era tan familiar, tan agradable, me sentí como en casa y eso provoco un nudo en mi garganta. Desde hace mucho no me sentía como en casa, no desde que conocí a Thomas, sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Señalo un banco e hizo ademan para que me sentara. Eso hice.

-**¿Te apetece un sándwich a la Jauregui?** –pregunto mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador, mi estómago contesto por mí con un nuevo rugido haciéndola reir –**Tomare eso como un sí. **

En menos de diez minutos tenía un sándwich de tres pisos frente a mí. Mi rostro debió de ser un poema porque ella no dejaba de sonreír poniéndome nerviosa. No sé qué tenga esta chica, pero provoca tantas cosas en mí, todas buenas y ni siquiera la conozco.

-**No te asustes… come lo más que puedas, lo demás me lo dejas a mí** –se sentó frente a mí en la barra.

-**Yo… no sé qué decir** –mi voz salió quedo.

-**No hace falta que digas nada… ese sándwich va a gustarte **–sonrió de lado –**mi padre me enseñó a hacerlo. **

_Me entristecí._ Mi padre y yo cocinábamos juntos antes de que todo esto pasara. Mamá trabajaba fuera, mientras mi papá lo hacia desde la casa. Por lo tanto tenía mucho más tiempo para convivir con Sofí y conmigo.

Cada día él y yo preparábamos la comida para todos, así cuando llegara mi mamá a la casa podríamos comer como la familia feliz que éramos. No sé qué ahora si ellos ahora, recordar como éramos hizo que una lagrima callera por mi mejilla.

Intente ocultarla, pero ella lo noto. La observe de reojo, ya no sonreía pero no me cuestiono. Era momento de hablar con la verdad. Ella estaba siendo buena conmigo y tenía que ser sincera, algo me decía que tenía que ser transparente con ella.

-**Mis padres me corrieron de la casa hoy por la tarde después de que llegue de la escuela** –mi voz salió entrecortada a causa de las lágrimas que ahora caían sin vergüenza.

-**Lo siento mucho **–susurro también.

-**No fue su culpa… todo lo provoque yo** –levante la vista para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes observarme con duda –**Estoy embarazada. **

No sé porque pero una parte de mi realmente tuvo miedo por tercera vez a su reacción desde que habíamos llegado a la casa. No quería que me sacara de su casa en plena madrugada mientras llovía a cantaros afuera, pero sobre todo no quería que me odiara por esperar un bebe.

Abrace mi abdomen en busca de consuelo mientras esperaba su reacción. _**Él**_ era inocente, no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente no era el momento indicado y tampoco en la forma en como me había imaginado más de una vez, pero _era mi bebe y ya sentía que lo amaba_.

Sentí que se levantaba de su lugar y lentamente se acercaba a mí, para colocar su mano sobre mi hombro haciéndome temblar, pero no de miedo, fue como si una corriente eléctrica me atravesara. Inclusive pensé que me había dado algún tipo de toque, como aquellos que dan cuando abres el refrigerador con los pies mojados descalza y tocas donde choca el imán que cierra la puerta.

Se sintió extraño.

Volteé a verla y solo me sonreía. Sus ojos reflejaban paz, me transmitieron una esperanza que no sabía que existía, me sentía segura y nuevamente me sentí en casa. No sé qué fue lo que me llevo a hacer lo siguiente, pero en menos de un segundo me había lanzado a sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente sintiéndome protegida y querida desde que Thomas se había ido.

Y llore.

Llore en sus brazos llena de dolor porque Thomas no está conmigo y no se hará cargo de nuestro bebe. No, _**es mi bebe, solo mío**_. Llore de tristeza, porque no tenía más que a mi hermana pero ella poco podía hacer. Y llore llena de esperanza, no estoy segura del porqué, solo sé que ella era quien me transmitía esperanza, paz, ilusión.

-**No te conozco, pero al menos por mi parte, aquí tienes un techo por el tiempo que necesites** –prácticamente susurro en mi oído cortando mi respiración.

Le abrace más fuerte.

Luego de unos minutos en el que ninguna dijo nada donde ella solo jugaba con mi cabello intentando tranquilizar los sollozos que poco a poco se fueron apagando, nos separamos solo para vernos a los ojos. Le sonreí tímidamente, su mirada me intimidaba y su sonrisa era tan hermosa, que no sé explicar muy bien la sensación que provocaba en mí.

-**Bueno… entonces come bien, para que ambos estén sanos** –me tembló todo de nuevo.

Nadie se había referido a _**él**_ de una manera tan… tierna. Me senté y ella regreso a su lugar frente a mí. Comencé a comer en silencio, en cuando di el primer mordisco, gemí quedo al sentir el delicioso sabor sobre mi lengua. Me miro con una sonrisa.

-**Lo sé, es delicioso** –solo asentí.

Seguí comiendo en silencio, pero no soy una persona a la cual le guste demasiado el estarse quieta o en silencio, además de que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo había conseguido esta _**MM**_.

-**¿Esta **_**MM**_** es tuya?** –pregunte luego de beber un poco de soda que me había servido.

-_**¿MM?**_ –sonrió.

-**Sí, Mini-Mansión** –sonreí –**es verdaderamente hermosa** –Mordí de nuevo el sándwich. Ella suspiro.

-**Algo así…** -bajo su mirada a sus manos que se encontraban sobre la barra –**Mis padres viven en la casa principal y hasta hace poco yo vivía con ellos, pero se hartaron un poco de mí** –se encogió de hombros.

-**Yo… lo siento…** -comencé a disculparme –**no debí preguntar.**

-**Tranquila, no pasa nada** –me sonrió. Espero un minuto para seguir hablando –**Creo que no es demasiado gratificante ver a tu hija tener relaciones sexuales en más de una ocasión** –fue su turno de sonrojarse y yo casi me atraganto.

-**Wow** –fue lo primero que logre gesticular, ella rio.

-**Salí del closet cuando tenía dieciséis años** –ok, esto no me lo esperaba –**al principio mi mamá no lo tomo nada bien, mi papá intento entenderlo y comenzó a informarse sobre el tema. Luego de un tiempo él me ayudo a que mi mamá me aceptara. Con mis hermanos no tuve problemas, bueno, mi hermano me hizo prometerle que nunca me metería con alguna chica que le gustara** –reí por eso –**Todo estaba bien hasta hace un año, cuando tuve mi primer novia oficial… después de mes y medio de relación tuvimos nuestra primera vez** –jugaba con sus manos mientras me contaba su historia –**luego de tres meses, el sexo se volvió más importante que nuestra relación en sí. Cuando no teníamos relaciones sexuales solo nos la pasábamos peleando, decidimos terminar por la paz, para no hacernos daño…**

Me quede callada viéndola, se veía tan pequeña mientras relataba todo lo que le había pasado con esa famosa chica. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien solo se interesara en el sexo? Ok, no es la mejor pregunta después de mi historia, pero… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se fije en ella solo para tener sexo? Es hermosa y se ve que tiene un gran corazón, esa chica debió de estar ciega.

-**El problema vino después de nuestra ruptura. Me había vuelto una adicta al sexo…** -se sonrojo, y pude sentir que yo también –**Cada viernes salía con mis amigas más cercanas y buscaba a alguna chica. Al principio no pasábamos de tener relaciones en mi antiguo auto en algún lugar solitario, pero conforme pasaban los días no lo controle, cada fin de semana era una chica diferente. En ocasiones ni siquiera llegábamos a mi habitación, simplemente cerrábamos la puerta de la casa y le hacía mía. Mi madre en más de una ocasión me descubrió y bueno… la bomba explotó.**

Reí nerviosa mientras ella no hablaba.

-**Para no hacer tan larga la historia** –suspiro –**mis padres hablaron conmigo, me dieron trabajo en una de sus sucursales, para que me distrajera al máximo y dejara de pensar en sexo. Cambiaron mi hermoso auto clásico por ese Volkswagen que viste. Acepte todo eso con la condición de tener mi propio espacio, deseaba un departamento a unas cuadras de aquí, pero esto es mejor** –me sonrió tiernamente –**ahora trabajo de ocho de la mañana hasta media noche y rara vez salgo de fiesta con mis amigas.**

**-¿Y cómo controlas las ganas de tener sexo?** –en cuanto escuche mis propias palabras me arrepentí, me sentí sonrojar como nunca antes y solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

-**Hago ejercicio, lo más posible que pueda** –me sonrió –**sirve como terapia, además que después de trabajar, no tengo ganas de nada.**

Solo asentí.

Cuando vine a darme cuenta, el plato frente a mi estaba vacío y la mire sorprendida. ¿En serio me había comido ese enorme sándwich yo sola? Ok, como mucho, pero wow…. Nunca había comido un sándwich tan grande.

Desvié mi vista hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la entrada de la cocina, pegue un pequeño grito cuando vi la hora, asustándola y haciendo que ella volteara buscando la causa de mi grito.

**-¿Qué pasa?** –pregunto al no encontrarlo.

-**Son las 3:27am, es tardísimo y tú debes trabajar y ¡oh Dios! ¡Lo siento tanto!** –me disculpe, pero ella solo se rio dejándome confusa.

-**Tranquila, mañana es mi día libre** –me sonrió dulcemente –**pero tienes razón, es hora de vayamos a dormir.**

-**Está bien** –observe como levantaba el plato de frente mío y lo llevaba hasta el lava trastes, dejándolo junto con el vaso.

Una pequeña alarma se encendió dentro de mí y una suave voz sonó en mi mente _Vayamos a dormir_ ¿Vayamos? ¿Juntas? ¿En la misma cama?

¡Oh por dios!


	3. Capitulo 3

Ruedo y ruedo por la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que mi cuerpo pide un poco de descanso, mi mente está más despierta que nunca. Absolutamente alerta. Ella está dormida a mi lado, no pude dejar que durmiera en el suelo como era su idea original.

Su rostro se encuentra tranquilo, como si nada ni nadie le molestara, como si realmente no le preocupara que una completa desconocida estuviera a su lado. La observo mientras recuerdo cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación.

**Flash back**

_-__**Entonces… Puedes dormir en mi cama hoy, mañana arreglaremos el otro cuarto**__ –menciono mientras tiraba una colchoneta al suelo. _

_-__**Espera… ¿Piensas dormir allí? **__–pregunte un tanto asustada. _

_-__**Claro, se duerme de maravilla **__–sus labios mostraban una sonrisa. _

_-__**¡Oh no! No voy a permitir eso**__ –alegue –__**digo, yo soy la intrusa aquí, duerme en tu cama y yo me quedo en la colchoneta**__ –camine hasta ella. _

_-__**Camila, estas embarazada, no sería bueno para él bebe**__ –su voz era tan dulce que provoco un nudo en mi garganta. _

_-__**Yo… no… **__-comencé a tartamudear –__**no puedo permitir que duermas en el suelo, hace frio, además trabajaste todo el día, debes estar muerta… no, ni hablar, si no duermes en la cama, duermo contigo en el suelo**__ –me cruce de brazos, provocando una risueña risa en ella._

_Una risa de bebe que casi me corta el aliento. Sonaba tan… alegre, tan despreocupada, que inclusive a me lleno de paz. Esa paz que tan familiar me estaba resultando conforme pasaba los minutos a su lado. _

_-__**Bueno, mejor en lugar de dormir las dos en el suelo, ambas dormimos en la cama**__ –sonrió –__**prometo quedarme de mi lado**__ –levanto las manos en modo de rendición. _

**Flash back.**

Y henos aquí, durmiendo en la misma cama, cada una de un lado. Tal vez tenía un poco de ilusión y deseaba que me abrazara, tal vez solo estaba asustada porque realmente me tocara más allá, su problema sexual.

Pero el punto es que no podía dormir, simplemente la contemplaba.

…

Un delicioso aroma a tocino y panques hizo que mi estómago rugiera, despertándome de mi sueño. Realmente no me había dado cuenta en que momento me quede dormida mientras la veía dormir.

Un ruido me alerto, Lauren estaba haciendo el desayuno, _¿O había alguien más en casa?_ Eso me hizo sentir nerviosa.

Salí de la cama para dirigiré hacia la bolsa que estaba a los pies de la cama con mis cosas, busque mi teléfono y encontré dos llamadas perdidas de mi hermana. En cuanto desayunara le llamaría. Vi la hora y casi pego un grito, era pasado de medio día.

Camine el pequeño pasillo y llegue hasta la cocina, respire profundo y llene mis pulmones con el delicioso aroma que desprendía todo lo que Lauren había preparado.

-**Puedes sentarte donde gustes, en un minuto te sirvo** –hablo sin siquiera voltear a verme.

-**Oh… gracias** –susurre apenada –**pensé que no me habías visto** –hable mientras me sentaba cerca de donde ella estaba de pie.

-**No lo hice, el aroma cambio cuando llegaste** –volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

No supe que decir, realmente me había dejado sin palabras, ¿Había notado mi presencia solo con mi aroma? ¿Olía mal? Ok, necesitaba un baño, pero mi olor no era tan malo, ¿O sí? Discretamente comencé a oler mi cabello, pero no notaba nada fuera de lo normal.

Al contrario, podía sentir en mí su perfume. Respire profundamente, esa combinación de tocino y panques, más ese toque de vainilla gracias a ella, me hizo suspirar. ¿Quién era esta chica y cómo era posible que provocaba tantas sensaciones en mí?

-**¡Lauren! **–Alguien entro gritando –**Venia a ver si no querías almorzar con… **-su voz se detuvo.

-**Buenas tardes madre** –hablo con la boca llena.

-**Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado** -¿Ese era su nombre completo? -**¿En qué habíamos quedado? ¡Nada de chicas! ¡Por dios Lauren! ¡Pensamos que ya lo habías superado!** –gritaba mientras agitaba las manos.

-**¡Madre! **–Grito ella –**Por favor… es una amiga nada más** –me miro apenada.

-**Eso decías de todas las demás** –se cruzó de brazos, algo me decía que una disputa comenzaría.

-**He… estoy embarazada **–me sonroje.

-**¡Lauren Jauregui! ¡Embarazaste a una chica! **–Abrió por completo los ojos -**¡Oh por…! Espera, los dedos no embarazan, ¡Me has asustado! ¿Por qué no me aclaraste? **–comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-**¡Por dios mamá! **–Grito un tanto molesta –**No voy a ir por ahí contándote la vida de mis amigas **–se cruzó de brazos.

-**Ok, tienes razón** –levanto las manos derrotada –**Lo siento corazón, es que… bueno, es una larga historia **–me regalo una sonrisa.

-**No se preocupe** –mordí mi labio nerviosa.

-**Disculpa mi falta de educación, soy Clara Jauregui, la madre de Lolo** –me tendió la mano.

-**Camila Cabello** –susurre aun apenada mientras aceptaba el saludo.

-**¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? **–pregunto con naturalidad.

-**Cumpliré tres meses en una semana** –por inercia abrace mi abdomen.

-**Espera… ¿Qué edad tienes?** –su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

-**Camila se quedara aquí durante un tiempo** –me salvo, otra vez.

-**¿Por qué? **–Clara no lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, me hacía sentir nerviosa.

-**De… **-comenzó a hablar Lauren, pero la detuve.

-**Está bien…** -le sonreí mientras tomaba su mano sobre la mesa –**Tengo diecisiete años, me enamore perdidamente de alguien que no supo valorarnos** –con mi mano libre sobe mi estómago con esperanza –**mis padres me corrieron de casa cuando les dije que estaba embarazada** –un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-**Lo siento corazón** –coloco su mano sobre mi hombro, apretándolo ligeramente –**No te preocupes por nada, ¿Ok? Cuentas con nosotros** –ambas me sonrieron y yo no pude hacer más que llorar.

¿Qué había hecho para encontrar a estas personas tan buenas? No me conocían, no les conocía y aun así me dieron más apoyo del que mis padres quisieron darme. Me levante torpemente para abrazarla.

Un abrazo maternal, aquel que tanto necesitaba de mi madre, lo estaba recibiendo de una completa desconocida y se sentía bien. Volvía esa sensación de paz, de tranquilidad, esperanza. Haberme cruzado con ellas me dio esperanza.

-**Bueno, nada de lágrimas** –dijo mientras nos separábamos –**iré por tu padre y tus hermanos para venir a comer acá, deja de comer y has espacio** –le ordeno a su hija, quien simplemente asintió.

No dijo nada más antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir en busca de su familia. Yo sonreí ampliamente mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaban en mis mejillas. Lauren Jauregui era mi _ángel_ sin duda alguna.

Un sonido me saco de la nube en la que me encontraba al observar a esa hermosa chica frente a mí, era mi teléfono. Prácticamente salí corriendo en busca de él, seguramente era Sofí.

-**¿Bueno?** –pregunte sin aliento.

-**¡Kaki! ¡Jesús!** –Grito -**¡Me tenías con el pendiente! **–sollozo un poco.

-**Lo siento… pero no llores **–se formó un nudo en mi garganta.

-**¿Cómo quieres que no llore?** –Casi grito -**¡Te corrieron de la casa, voy a ser tía y no tengo idea de donde pasaste la noche!** –fue mi turno de sollozar.

-**Estoy bien **–trague intentando bajar ese nudo –**estoy donde una amiga, estoy bien… de verdad.**

-**¿Una amiga? **–Se extrañó –**antes de Thomas, tu solo hablabas con Sandra y Marielle, las cuales estoy odiando en este momento **–su voz sonó dura.

-**Pequeña… no hables así **–no me quería que se llenara de odio.

-**¡Te dejaron sola, cuando más las necesitabas!** –volvió a gritar.

-**Sofía** –le rete.

-**Ok, lo siento… es solo, que te extraño y quisiera estar contigo en este momento **–susurro rompiendo mi corazón.

-**Prometo que pronto nos veremos boo… **-cerré los ojos –**en cuanto tenga un trabajo y consiga un poco de dinero, te invitare a comer y al cine, ¿Te parece?** -propuse.

-**Está bien… **-sonó resignada –**Por favor Kaki, cuídate mucho… ahora son dos** –prácticamente suplico.

-**Lo hare, tú también ¿Ok?** –Debía ser fuerte y no llorar –**Te quiero.**

-**También te quiero** –y sin más colgó.

Dejándome con un extraño sabor de boca. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo alejada de ella… y realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo estaríamos sin vernos hasta que consiguiera un trabajo y pudiera verla de nuevo.

Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no note la silueta que me observaba intrigada desde la puerta, hasta que gire el rostro.

-**¿Estas bien? **–pregunto preocupada.

-**Sí, hablaba con mi hermana pequeña** –señale mi teléfono –**estaba preocupada por saber dónde y cómo estaba** –seque una lagrima que había rodado por mi mejilla.

-**Cuando quieras puedes invitarla aquí** –me sonrió.

-**¿En serio? **–mis ojos se abrieron al máximo –**Pero… ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? **–pregunte con duda.

-**No lo sé** –se encogió de hombros –**Eres una chica que no merece todo lo malo que estás pasando… algo me lo dice** –me sonroje –**Así que para compensar esos males, te vengo a invitar a que te nos unas al almuerzo más loco en el que puedas estar. ¿Quieres?** –estiro su mano, esperando la mía.

-**No creo que sea tan loco como dices** –sonreí mientras la tomaba.

-**Oh mi querida Camz** –sus ojos brillaron al llamarme así –**no tienes idea.**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**{1/5 Maratón}**_

Estar sentada en la mesa rodeada de toda la familia Jauregui me llenaba de un sentimiento confortable. Eran tan cálidos, tan graciosos, tan… unidos. Sin darme cuenta una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, extrañaba a mi familia. Pero no me arrepentía de tener a mi bebe, desvié el rostro para secar esa lagrima y me encontré con un mirar verde curioso y preocupado.

Le regale una sonrisa.

-_**Chuchu mato a le guagua…**_ –escuche reir a Michael.

Todo el mundo soltó una genuina carcajada. Realmente no puse atención al chiste desde el principio, pero su manera de contarlo y como termino hablando al final fue lo que me hizo reir.

-**Papá, ese chiste es malísimo** –comento Lauren sujetando su barriga por la risa.

-**Sí, pero siempre te hace reir** –se defendió el mayor de los Jauregui.

Taylor la hermana menor tenia quince años. Largo cabello, jugadora de voleibol, labios lindos y mejillas rosas, mirada cálida como la de Chris. Hermano mediano, diecisiete años, jugador de futbol americano, buen cuerpo, cabello corto, sonrisa coqueta al igual que Lauren. _Mi ángel personal. _

Michael era los tres en uno solo. Risueño, alegre, simpático, directo, centrado, un padre ejemplar. Y Clara, bueno, Clara era ella.

Todos me tratan como si fuera parte de la familia haciendo que un nudo se forme en mi garganta cada tanto al pensar en lo diferente que son de la mía. Me siento cómoda con ellos, son tan fáciles de llevar.

-**Ok, poniéndonos un poco serios** –hablo Michael – **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste al doctor? **–trague seco.

-**Yo… **-no salían las palabras de mi boca –**No he ido desde que me entere **–baje la mirada.

Se creó un silencio incómodo para mí, mientras sentía todas las miradas sobre mí. Me sentía pequeña, cinco pares de ojos me atravesaban por completo. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron a cotas insospechables, o al menos eso parecía.

-**Camila** –era la voz de Clara –**levanta el rostro corazón **–me hablo dulce, hice lo que me pido –**Debes ir al doctor, estas embarazada, deben checar si todo va bien con el bebe** –ahogue un sollozo.

-**No puedo **–apenas logre hablar.

-**¿Por qué? **–la voz de Lauren sonó preocupada.

-**Mis padres me dejaron sin seguro en cuanto se enteraron **–más lagrimas caían.

-**No te preocupes, solucionaremos eso** –levante el rostro rápidamente.

-**No… no puedo permitir que se involucren más **–alegue contra Mike.

-**¿Por qué no?** –Se cruzó de brazos –**Camila, eres una chica buena, puedo notarlo. Nosotros queremos apoyarte lo más que podamos, no estás sola, por favor **–sonrió cálidamente, recordándome a Lauren.

-**Yo… no tengo como pagarles lo que están haciendo por mi** –sentía ese nudo de nuevo.

-**Camila…** -escuche a Lauren –**No tienes que pagar nada.**

-**Buscare un trabajo y apoyare aquí en lo que consigo otro lugar para no incomodarlos** –prometí.

-**Señorita Cabello, ¿cierto?** –Pregunto la cabeza de los Jauregui, asentí –**Queremos apoyarte, sin compromisos. Estas embarazada, tienes diecisiete años, no será fácil de ahora en adelante, a veces sentirás frustración, otras tal vez odio, pero tienes que recordar que ese bebe que esperas no tiene la culpa de nada **–a estas alturas las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas sin control –**él o ella vendrán a tu vida para hacerla mejor, un hijo es una bendición… eso nunca lo olvides **–vi como una lagrima caía por su mejilla también.

-**¿Puedo… puedo abrazarlo? **–pregunte con voz quebrada.

Simplemente se levantó de su asiento, camino hasta mi lugar y abrió los brazos justo frente a mí. No espere más, con rapidez pero sin perder el cuidado me levante y lo abrace fuertemente. Enterré mi cara en su pecho, no era mi padre, pero en ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas que si lo fuera.

Detrás de mí sentí un par de brazos rodeándome e intentando abrazarlo a él también. Era Lauren, distinguí su aroma. No tardo mucho para que sintiera más brazos a mí alrededor. Estaba justo en medio de un abrazo grupal con la familia Jauregui y puedo jurar que nunca antes me había sentido tan afortunada.

* * *

Mike y Chris se había ofrecido para acomodar los muebles del cuarto libre que había en la MM, he de admitir que una parte de mí se desilusiono un poco al saber que dormiría sola. Pero era lo mejor, no podía incomodar a Lauren. Ella ya había hecho mucho por mí.

Me trajo a su casa, me presento a su familia y todos me estaban apoyando. Hicieron lo que mi familia y mis amigas no pudieron hacer. ¿Otro nudo en mi garganta? Estoy demasiado sentimental. Siempre lo he sido, pero esto es el colmo.

Un olor extraño llego a mí, provocándome nauseas. No pude controlarlo, corrí directo hacia el baño. Saque de mi cuerpo toda la delicia que habíamos almorzado.

-**¿Estas bien? **–gire mi rostro rápidamente.

Lauren estaba de pie junto a la puerta, ¿No la había cerrado? Creo que no, realmente no recuerdo. Aún estaba mareada y las náuseas no se iban del todo. ¿Qué era lo que me había hecho vomitar? Mi vista regreso hacia Lauren, su semblante era serio, preocupado.

-**Sí, yo… solo… **-me calle. Realmente no sabía que decirle.

-**Nauseas, ¿Cierto? **–pregunto con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.

-**Si…** -asentí lentamente.

-**¿Te había pasado antes?** –pregunto mientras se recargaba el marco de la puerta.

-**Pero no como ahora **–me sonroje.

-**¿Cuál es la diferencia?** –se interesó.

Me puse de pie para lavarme los dientes. Esto era lo malo de vomitar, el sabor que se quedaba en lo profundo de mi garganta. Rápidamente cepille mis dientes, expulsando todo el detestable sabor de mi boca.

Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

-**Siempre comienza con pequeños mareos, o nauseas que poco a poco van creciendo hasta que termino regresando todo lo que he comido** –jugué con mis manos.

-**¿Y ahora? ¿Qué paso? **–pregunto poniéndome atención.

-**No lo sé, me llego un olor extraño y tuve que correr hasta aquí **–me sonroje.

-**¿Olor extraño? **–Su rostro era confuso –**yo si me bañe **–bromeo.

-**¡Lauren!** –escuchamos una voz chillona a lo lejos.

_Tac, tac, tac_. El sonido de unos tacones golpeando el suelo con cada paso que daban hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotras. El rostro frustrado de Lauren, y supongo que la duda remarcada en el mío.

-**¡Laur te estoy hablando! **–se escuchaba más fuerte conforme se iba acercando.

-**En el baño** –simplemente contesto ella.

No más de un par de segundos vi como una chica prácticamente se le lanzaba a Lauren, y si no fuera por lo ágil que parecía ser ella, esa chica misteriosa, al menos para mí, hubiera terminado en el suelo.

-**Laur… te he extrañado tanto… **-susurro casi junto a su boca -**Vengo por ti para que salgamos** –hablaba mientras pasaba su larga uña por la mejilla de mi salvadora.

-**Zoey… **-intento soltarse –**Por favor… cálmate **–sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mí.

La chica de cabello negro, labios rojos y tacones demasiado altos volteo a verme, su mirada me escaneo de arriba-abajo y viceversa. Otra vez me sentí pequeña, como si estuviera desprotegida como aquella oscura noche antes de que Lauren me encontrara.

-**Ella es Zoey… una amiga** –nos presentó.

**-¿Amiga?** –puedo jurar que si las miradas mataran, Lauren estaría muerta en este preciso momento.

-**No empieces, por favor** –apretó la quijada.

Rápidamente giro hacia mí, su cabello voló de enfrente hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Ese vestido era demasiado corto, inclusive para su pequeña estatura. Estiro su mano en mi dirección mostrándome sus largas uñas, me dio miedo. Su rostro tenia dibujada una sonrisa falsa, de eso estoy segura.

-**Hola… ¿Y tú eres?** –pregunto desafiante sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-**Soy Cam…** -¡oh no!


	5. Capitulo 5

No sé qué era lo que me daba más vergüenza, el haberle vomitado a Zoey en los zapatos de tacón de aguja con los que podías romperte el cuello si te caías o que Lauren me viera vomitando directamente. Aunque he de admitir que ver su cara roja como un tomate por la risa fue algo demasiado bueno.

-**Por favor, dile que lo siento de verdad** –volví a disculparme.

-**Camila, fue un accidente** –intentaba tranquilizarme –**además, con ese perfume que traía hasta yo hubiera vomitado** –se burló.

-**Sí, bueno, creo… creo que fue su perfume lo que me hizo vomitar desde un principio** –me sonroje –**pero en serio, realmente lo siento.**

Esos ojos verdes mi miraron intensamente mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado. Sujeto una de mis manos y comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente. Mi rostro se sonrojo aún más por esa muestra de cariño.

-**Tranquila ¿Ok? Zoey está bien, ella solo… **-buscaba la palabra correcta –**solo es un poco dramática** –me sonrió.

-**Pues no es para menos** –intente defenderla –**vomite prácticamente sobre sus tacones y eran nuevos **–cerré los ojos al recordar lo que había pasado.

_Flash back._

-**Soy Cam…** -¡Oh no!

Sin poder evitarlo sentí como esa sustancia agria subía por mi esófago hasta mi garganta y terminaba saliendo expulsada por mi boca directamente a los pies de la pequeña chica que estaba frente a mí.

En cuanto todo lo que tenía que salir estuvo fuera de mi organismo levante la vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos que deseaban verme completamente muerta por lo que acababa de pasar. Mis mejillas rápidamente se tornaron rojas. Esto no podía estarme pasando.

De un momento a otro escuchamos una carcajada llena de alegría pura. De esas risas que en cuanto la escuchas no puedes evitar reir también pues contagia cada fibra de tu ser. Lauren se estaba riendo de lo que acababa de pasar, sus ojos soltaban pequeñas lágrimas y sujetaba su abdomen por tanta risa que no podía controlar.

-**¡Lauren! ¡No te rías! **–Grito molesta la chica de labios rojos -**¡Estos zapatos eran nuevos! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Ew! ¡Ew!** –levantaba y bajaba las manos mientras su cara era de asco.

-**Yo… yo de verdad lo siento **–intente disculparme –**dame tus zapatos, ahorita los limpio **–intente agacharme para tomarlos.

Pero sentí una mano sobre mi brazo impidiendo que lo hiciera. Levante el rostro en esa dirección y pude ver a Lauren con el rostro serio. ¿Dónde había quedado esa sonrisa en su rostro? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¡Oh por dios! ¡Iba a echarme por haber vomitado en el suelo! Peor aún… por haberlo hecho en los tacones de Zoey.

Cerré los ojos deseando no llorar.

-**Zoey, ve a la casa de mis padres y limpia tus zapatos **–su voz era dura, me sorprendí.

-**¿Crees que voy a limpiarlos? ¡Estás loca Lauren! ¡Van directo a la basura! **–Se cruzó de brazos aun asqueada –**Y ella deberá pagármelos **–me señalo haciendo que me encogiera.

El rostro de Lauren se ensombreció más de lo que ya estaba. Su quijada de apretó, marcando más sus facciones, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, me dio un poco de miedo.

-**¿Cuál fue el costo?** –pregunto a fuerza. La chica de labios rojos no contesto –**Estoy preguntando algo. ¿Cuál fue el costo? **–remarco cada palabra de la pregunta.

-**¿Pa-para que quieres saber?** –comenzó a temblar.

-**Perfecto, cómpralos de nuevo y me mandas el recibo, yo te mandare el dinero justo después de eso** –Ni siquiera vacilaron las palabras al salir de sus labios.

-**Yo… No… no puedo permitir eso **–intente decir, pero los nervios eran mayor a mí.

Lauren giro su cuerpo en mi dirección, me sonrió de manera rápida regalándome la mejor de sus sonrisas o eso parecía, antes de girarse me guiño un ojo y yo no pude quedar más que confundida. Regreso su atención a la chica frente a nosotros, su expresión regreso a ser dura.

Zoey quería matarme, eso sí logre descifrar.

Sin decir una palabra se dio media vuelta y camino de regreso por donde había llegado, dejándome a mí con la boca abierta y a Lauren con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Creo que estaba un poco perdida en toda la situación.

_Flash back._

-**Además no tienes por qué disculparte** –me saco de mi ensoñación –**se portó como una verdadera perra** –su frente se frunció.

Me hizo sonreír verla de esa manera y no pude evitar pasar mi dedo por su frente para desaparecer la arruga que se había formado en esa zona. Volví a sonrojarme en cuanto me di cuenta de que era lo que había hecho, pero ella sonrió mirándome directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

-**Tendrás arrugas muy joven** –me burle intentando no sonrojarme más.

-**Nah, no importa** –dijo sin más. Se levantó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-**¡Lauren! ¡Camila! **–grito Mike.

-**¡En el cuarto papá! **–no más de un minuto lo teníamos frente a nosotras.

-**Solo paso para avisarles que mañana tienes tu primer cita con el doctor** –me miró fijamente. Sentí que me faltaba la respiración –**Lauren ira contigo, Clara quería ir pero tiene un compromiso mañana con una de las sucursales y no puede cancelarla.**

De un momento a otro comencé a llorar, me sentía tan agradecida con ellos. No soy una santa, ni tampoco la peor de las personas, pero no creo merecer tanto apoyo como el que la familia Jauregui me está brindando. Ellos, todos son ángeles caídos del cielo.

Me levante despacio y con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas lo abrace. Hace pocas horas lo había conocido, y su atención hacia mí fue mucho mejor que la que mi propio padre biológico tuvo. Mi corazón se estrujo ante el recuerdo y apreté mi abrazo hacia él.

-**Extrañas a tu familia, ¿Verdad?** –susurro mientras me abrazaba de vuelta.

No pude contestar, el nudo en mi garganta se había hecho más grande, solloce entre sus brazos como niña pequeña, deseando que este buen hombre fuera mi padre al menos por unos minutos.

-**Tiene una hermana pequeña **–escuche la voz de Lauren –**Sofí, si no me equivoco **–asentí –**le dije que puede traerla cuando quiera para que pueda verla **–solloce más fuerte.

Extrañaba a papá, a mi mamá, pero a quien extrañaba más era a mi pequeña Sofí. Era la luz de mi vida desde que nació. Mientras mis padres trabajaban yo la cuidaba, aun cuando papá se quedaba en casa. Yo aún era pequeña, pero la cuidaba. Nunca me había separado tanto tiempo de ella y ahora tendría que acostumbrarme a no verla seguido, y eso era lo que más me dolía.

-**¿Tienes a donde llamarle?** –escuche que Mike hablo. Me separe para verlo.

-**S-si… **-logre decir.

-**Bueno, ponte en contacto con ella e invítala a comer mañana **–me sonrió.

_Michael Jauregui era un ángel._

* * *

-**¿Nerviosa? **–pregunto Lauren a mi lado mientras manejaba rumbo a mi cita con el doctor.

-**Demasiado **–jugué con mis manos.

-**Tranquila, todo saldrá bien **–volteo a verme rápido para regalarme una sonrisa. Me sonroje.

Lauren tenía el poder de hacerse sentir tranquila, en paz, pero también me sonrojaba de sobre manera. Tenía un encanto demasiado particular y único. Nunca antes me había pasado con alguna otra chica. Bueno, nunca antes había conocido a una chica tan hermosa como ella.

¿En que estaba pensando? Ok, Lauren es verdaderamente hermosa, pero… mejor freno lo que pienso, luego no tengo filtro. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente.

-**¿Estas bien?** –me miro de reojo.

-**Solo… intentaba sacar mis nervios **–sonreí, o al menos lo intente –**Espera, ¿No tenías que trabajar hoy? **–recordé un poco asustada.

Me sonrió nuevamente. Si me dieran un peso por cada vez que ver su sonrisa me sonrojaba, ya sería millonaria. Ok, no tan así, pero iría en ese camino.

-**Sí, pero mi papá hoy hará mi trabajo en la sucursal** –se encogió de hombros –**Además, no iba a permitir que fueras sola, yo te iba a acompañar, inclusive si él no me cubría **–completo.

-**Eres un ángel **–en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca mire al frente. Sentía como mi rostro se llenaba de sangre, haciendo que mis mejillas adquirieran un peculiar y muy notorio color carmesí. Sonrió.

-**Gracias, es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice, normalmente creen que soy como un demonio o algo así** –se divirtió. Pude notar como bromeo para hacerme sentir menos nerviosa.

_Si, ella es un ángel. _

-**Tonta **–golpee su brazo en broma.


	6. Capitulo 6

El viaje en auto hacia el hospital fue abruptamente demasiado corto, o en realidad no sabía si mis nervios lo habían hecho corto. ¿No debía ser lo contrario? ¿Sentir como si fuera demasiado largo? Creo que comenzaba a delirar en mis pensamientos.

-**¿Lista?** –pregunto la chica de ojos verdes a mi lado.

-**No, pero… **-guarde silencio para voltear a ver en dirección al edificio que estaba frente a nosotros –**Espera… ¿Aquí es la cita? ¿Segura? **–pregunte aterrorizada.

-**Eh… si, ¿Por qué? **–su rostro mostraba sorpresa, más que el mío.

Estábamos justo frente al _**Kendall Regional Hospital**_, uno de los mejores y **PRIVADOS** hospitales con que contaba Miami. Se especializaba en cuidado de embolias, enfermedades de pulmón, cardiología, gastroenterología y maternidad. Además, también era reconocido como el mejor hospital de Miami Dade en ortopedia.

¿Cómo sabia esto? En su momento había buscado información médica para cuando llegara el momento, y de tanto buscar llegue a los mejores diez hospitales de Miami, donde era incluido el Kendall Regional Miami, por lo tanto, ni en mis más locos sueños podría pagar un lugar como este, no podía permitírmelo.

-**Yo… lo siento Lauren, pero no puedo** –me aventure a decir. No podía aceptar esto.

-**¿Por qué no?** –sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos.

-**Lauren… **-comencé –**este hospital es privado **–estudie su expresión, nada –**Es demasiado caro para lo que puedo costear** –mordí el interior de mi mejilla, esperando a que me dijera algo.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad para poder estirarse en dirección a la guantera que se encontraba frente a mí, la abrió y saco una hoja doblada para entregármela. Tome la hoja con manos temblorosas, y un pequeño sollozo ahogado en mi garganta. No podía aceptar eso y nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de parecer.

-**¿Qué es esto? **–mi voz salió en un susurro.

-**Mi papá dijo que dirías lo que dijiste del hospital, por lo tanto me dio esto para intentar hacerte cambiar de parecer **–se encogió de hombros mientras me regalaba una sonrisa –**saldré para que puedas leerla tranquila** –y sin más salió del auto, dejándome completamente confundida.

Lentamente desdoble la hoja y note esa letra con caligrafía perfecta y delicada. Comencé a leer.

_Querida Camila: _

_Tener un hijo es el mayor regalo que un padre pueda tener. Yo tengo a mis tres tesoros, esos pequeños monstruitos que en su momento me hicieron correr detrás de ellos y que hasta la fecha siguen sacándome canas verdes de vez en cuando. Pero son mi mayor orgullo, la razón por la que intento ser una mejor persona. _

_Aunque no siempre fue así, antes de conocer a Clara vivía en Londres. Mis años locos, así los llama ella. Conocí a esta chica y creí haberme enamorado perdidamente, pero solo tuvimos un romance de pocos meses. Terminamos por la paz y salud mental de ambos, tantas peleas nos desgastaban. _

_Regrese a Miami con la firme convicción de empezar mi propio negocio, de sentar cabeza de una vez por todas. Habían pasado once meses cuando conocí a Clara y las cosas simplemente se dieron. Ocho meses después estábamos casándonos y diez más con Lauren en mis brazos. En cuanto la vi, supe que mi vida sería ella junto con su madre._

_Quince años después me llega una carta de Suzanne, mi ex pareja de Londres. En ella decía que había quedado embarazada y que no esperaba nada de mí, que no quería dinero ni nada de eso, simplemente que supiera sobre nuestro hijo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque sinceramente en cuanto termine de leer esa carta yo no. _

_La contacte, discutí con ella por no haberme dicho antes y descubrí que estaba enferma. Dos años atrás le habían detectado cáncer y estaba muy mal. Mi hijo ya era todo un hombre a esas alturas. Intente ayudarles, pero no quiso nada de mí. Paso lo peor._

_No quiso venir a vivir aquí a Miami cuando se lo propuse y era entendible, nunca fui una figura paterna para él. Cada mes le paso una pensión para que no la pase tan mal. Solo un par de veces he podido verlo. La primera vez fui yo, para cuando murió su madre. Y la segunda él vino, conoció a la familia, pero hubieron sus roces. _

_A lo que voy es que, yo perdí la oportunidad de tenerlo en mi vida cuando era pequeño, no supe de su existencia hasta que fue casi mayor. Me perdí sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, no pude enseñarle a andar en bicicleta o jugar futbol americano. _

_Sé lo difícil que será para ti de ahora en adelante, y sinceramente no quiero que pases por eso sola. Nos tienes a Clara, Lolo, Taylor, Chris y a mi. Nos tienes a los Jauregui y te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos. Tú y tu bebé merecen ser felices, estar bien. _

_Camila, ahora eres parte de la familia, te considero como una hija más. Así que por favor, te lo suplico, acepta nuestro apoyo. _

_Con amor, _

_Mike._

En cuanto termine de leer me di cuenta que mis mejillas están llenas de lágrimas. ¿Por qué mi padre no podía ser así? ¿Por qué ellos tenían que ser tan buenos conmigo? ¿Por qué? Tantas interrogantes en mi cabeza y ninguna tenía una respuesta. Doble la hoja y abrace a mi pecho, baje mi mano hacia mi abdomen.

-**Todo está bien, mi amor** –susurre entre las lágrimas.

Espere unos minutos antes de bajar del auto. Mis mejillas aún estaban húmedas a causa de mis lágrimas. Un par de ojos verdes me miraron con preocupación.

-**¿Estas bien? ¿Te sientes mal? **–se paró frente a mí.

No me controle y realmente no quería hacerlo, simplemente me deje llevar. La abrace. Pase mis brazos por su cintura y me apreté a su cuerpo, sollozando levemente por el sentimiento de sentirme protegida con ella, con su familia. Solloce porque volvía a confirmar que _Lauren Jauregui era mi ángel personal. _

Se tensó un momento por la sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en corresponderme el abrazo, paso sus manos por mi espalda para tranquilizar mis sollozos. Me lleno de paz nuevamente.

-**Gracias** –susurre contra su pecho.

-**¿Por? **–no entendía nada. Separe mi rostro de su cuerpo y la mire a los ojos.

-**Por ayudarme aquella noche, por darme un techo, por presentarme a tu familia** –sonreí –**por ser mi ángel guardián. **

Note como fue su turno para sonrojarse.

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento en lo que me regalaba una sonrisa tímida mientras agachaba su rostro y dejaba caer su cabello para cubrir el rojo de sus mejillas. Instintivamente lleve mi mano a su cara para meter un mechón detrás de su oreja y poder verla de nuevo.

No sé qué me pasaba cuando estaba con ella, pero era demasiado bueno.

-**Entonces… **-trago seco -**¿Lista para la cita?** –sonrió de lado.

-**Eso creo** –nos separamos. Estiro su mano pidiendo la mía y sin dudarlo la tome.

Necesitaba de su soporte porque los nervios estaban volviendo a mí. Con mayor intensidad. Cada paso hacia el hospital, era un latido de mi corazón que golpeaba detrás de mis orejas. Entre más nos acercábamos mi respiración se agitaba. Comenzaba a creer que iba a tener un ataque de ansiedad.

Nos detuvimos justo frente a la puerta del gran hospital. Sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano, voltee a verla. Volvió a regalarme una sonrisa de lado, respire profundo y solté todo el aire lo más rápido posible. _Ok, hagámoslo_.

El lugar era demasiado ostentoso, las paredes eran azul claro con blanco. Los mosaicos del suelo totalmente blanco, un olor a alcohol o esterilizante inundaban el lugar, realmente no sé cuál de los dos era, pero lograba marearme un poco.

Avanzamos directamente hasta el ascensor, Lauren presiono para el cuarto piso, supongo que allí teníamos que ir. Cerré los ojos y deje que la sensación de vértigo me abrazara. Siempre era lo mismo en un ascensor. Sin darme cuenta las puertas se abrieron y caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un recibidor.

-**Buenos días, tenemos cita con la doctora Dawson **–hablo Lauren, mi voz estaba perdida en algún lugar.

-**Un momento por favor **–nos sonrió la chica del otro lado –**tomen asiento.**

Lauren y yo nos sentamos justo frente a una puerta blanca. "_**Dra. Dawson. Ginecología y Maternidad**_" tenía grabado en una insignia con letra delicada.

-**Todo estará bien **–susurro sobre mi oído mientras yo me perdía mirando aquella puerta.

-**¿Y si no? ¿Y si debí venir antes? ¿Y si algo anda mal? ¡Oh dios! **–comencé a llenarme de miedo.

-**Camila, tranquila** –sujeto mis manos –**te aseguro que todo estará bien, ya lo veras. **

-**Srta. Cabello **–dirigí mi vista hacia la chica del recibidor –**La doctora Dawson las está esperando, pueden pasar. **

Lauren fue la primera en ponerse de pie justo frente a mí tendiéndome la mano nuevamente como en el estacionamiento. La tome, era ahora o nunca. Bueno, si no era hoy, tal vez sería mañana, pero mejor no esperar más.

Lentamente entramos al consultorio, era un lugar completamente diferente al hospital. Las paredes eran de color rosa pastel y estaban adornadas por imágenes sobre bebes y mujeres embarazadas. El escritorio de lado era grande de roble con un vidrio en la parte de arriba. La pared de atrás estaba llena de todo tipo de diplomas y reconocimientos.

La mujer detrás de él cargaba puesta una bata rosa. Era una mujer joven. Unos treinta y seis a lo mucho. Su cabello cobrizo le llegaba hasta los hombros. Usaba lentes y su rostro era adornado por una confortable sonrisa. Tomamos asiento frente a ella.

-**Buenos días, soy la doctora Dawson, ¿En qué puedo servirles?** –su sonrisa era sincera. Mostraba cuanto disfrutaba hacer su trabajo.

Abrí la boca para comenzar a hablar pero nada. Ni un solo ruido salió, mire un poco asustada a la chica de ojos verdes que estaba a mi lado. Ella solo sonreía por mis nervios.

-**Mucho gusto doctora, yo soy Lauren y ella es Camila **–nos presentó, me sentía tan estúpida, pero los nervios eran más fuertes que yo –**Veníamos a una revisión, está embarazada y queremos ver que todo está perfecto con él bebe** –sonrió.

-**Bien… veamos **–abrió un expediente nuevo. Nuestro expediente -**¿Cuántas semanas tienes? **–pregunto al aire, esperando que Lauren contestara.

-**On-once y media** –logre decir, la doctora Dawson levanto la mirada para clavarla en mí.

-**¿Habías visitado a algún otro doctor antes?** –pregunto con curiosidad sin dejar de mirarme.

-**La verdad no** –susurre agachando la cabeza –**mis padres me echaron de casa y me sacaron del seguro familia en cuanto se enteraron** –las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar en salir.

-**Lo siento **–su voz se suavizo –**bueno, entonces comencemos de cero y hagamos un chequeo general para ver tu salud y la del bebé** –me sonrió.

_Edad._

_Peso._

_Estatura._

_Presión._

_Análisis de sangre. _

Todo fue necesario para saber si todo andaba bien. Para mi buena suerte, lo único malo era que estaba un poco baja de peso, pero era normal según nos comentó la doctora. Después de la presión de enterarme y ocultarlo hasta que mis padres me corrieron, era normal que mi peso no fuera el adecuado.

Pero todo lo demás está relativamente bien.

-**Ahora, es tiempo de hacer una ecografía para revisar la salud del bebe** –mi corazón se aceleró.

-**Voy... digo… ¿vamos a verlo?** –recordando que Lauren también estaba conmigo.

-**Claro, recuéstate en la camilla y sube tu playera** –me ordeno.

Hice lo que me pidió con sumo cuidado, sentía que las rodillas me temblaban y mis manos sudaban. Mi pulso era acelerado y mi respiración un tanto agitada. Iba a verlo, lo iba a conocer.

-**Ok, te pondré este gel, está un poco frio** –advirtió mientras lo vertía sobre mi pequeño abultado abdomen –**ahora, veamos. **

Presiono ciertos botones en la máquina que estaba junto a la camilla. La pantalla se encendió y comenzó a pasar el escáner por mi piel. Deje de respirar. En la pantalla apareció una figura pequeñita. Movía sus pequeñitas manos, sus piecitos también. Era tan pequeñito, tan… mío. Era…

_Era mi bebé._

-**Lauren** –susurre con un nudo en la garganta.

Tan rápido como escucho su nombre llego a mi lado y tomo mi mano. La apreté sin poder contener las lágrimas. Estaba viendo por fin a mi bebé.

-**Bueno, tu bebé está más que sano**,** supongo que tu falta de peso se debe a que él se lo llevaba todo **–sonrió -**¿Ves ese parpadeo de allí? **–señalo la pantalla. Simplemente asentí –**es el latido de su corazón. ¿Quieres escucharlo? **–pregunto.

-**Si** –Lauren me gano en contestar. Voltee a verla y su rostro también tenía lagrimas cayendo por ambas mejillas, pero con una sonrisa enorme en los labio.

Guardamos silencio y…

_**Bum-bum.**_

_**Bum-bum.**_

Llore mientras sentía los labios de Lauren sobre mi frente y su mano sujetaba más fuerte la mía.


	7. Capitulo 7

El regreso hacia el auto fue silencioso, cada una en sus pensamientos. En mis manos tenía la impresión de la ecografía, la primer fotografía de mi bebe. Había pensado en hacer un álbum de él o ella desde el inicio. Tal vez los primeros dos meses estarían en blanco, pero eso cambio hoy. Abrí la carpeta que llevaba en la mano y sonreí de nuevo al verlo.

Además de eso, la doctora Dawson nos había dado un DVD con el video para que pudiéramos mostrárselo a Mike y Clara, además de Sofí que hoy la vería por fin. Suspire por eso, extrañaba demasiado a esa pequeña traviesa.

Gire el rostro para ver a Lauren quien venía completamente callada y con la vista clavada en el suelo. ¿Se habrá molestado? Es decir, lo que dijo a mí no me molesto. Aunque, ¿Por qué lo habrá dicho en primer lugar? Fruncí el ceño buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta. Nada.

Llegamos al auto y subimos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ok, el silencio no era lo mío y comenzaba a desesperarme. Respire profundo antes de voltear a verla para decirle algo, pero me interrumpió sorprendiéndome.

-**Lo siento** –susurro mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos –**Lo que menos quiero es incomodarte** –no podía apartar la mirada, era tan hipnotizante –**Me deje llevar por el momento, de verdad lo siento** –susurro agachando la cabeza.

-**Hey Lo… **-acaricie su mejilla para que regresara su vista a mí –**No tienes por qué pedir perdón** –sonreí de lado –**me alago el que dijeras que eras mi pareja, aunque no estoy segura de la razón por la que lo hiciste** –me sonroje.

Espere a que me diera una respuesta, pero no paso. Simplemente me observo y cada segundo que pasaba yo sentía que me hacía más y más pequeña a su lado. Me sentía extraña, como si una corriente me recorriera desde la punta de los pies hasta detrás de mí cuello y me erizaba la piel. Desvié la vista para ocultar el calor que comenzaba a llenar mis mejillas.

-**Realmente no sé porque lo hice **–escuche su voz –**simplemente sentí el impulso, tuve miedo de que te viera mal por ser madre soltera tan joven** –mi corazón dejo de latir –**No te estoy proponiendo nada, jamás te haría sentir incomoda, simplemente quiero apoyarte con todo, con tu bebé** –se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima por su mejilla.

Estire mi mano para secarla, y la acaricie un momento. Era tan hermosa, tan tierna, y se preocupaba por nosotros. Ahora sí, más que nunca estaba segura que de que no estaba sola, tenía a mi bebé, tenía a Sofí, tenía a los Jauregui y la tenía a ella.

_Lauren Jauregui se estaba volviendo mi mejor amiga. _

-**Gracias** – y sin más la abrace.

No me contuve, la abrace tan fuerte deseando que sintiera cuan agradecida estaba con ella por toda la ayuda que nos estaba brindando, porque si, ahora somos dos. Me envolví en sus brazos sintiéndome nuevamente segura, me perdí en su perfume llenándome de una abrumadora sensación de tranquilidad.

-**Bien, ahora vamos a casa que estoy ansiosa por conocer a Sofí** –susurro en mi odio para después suspirar y separase.

Algo tenían sus ojos, algo que hacía que me perdiera en ellos. Ese color esmeralda era totalmente hermoso, pequeñas galaxias donde podías encontrar el paraíso con verlos de cerca. Ese _Vamos a casa_ se sintió tan… bien, que no tuve más remedio que simplemente asentir.

Nos colocamos el cinturón de seguridad para comenzar con el trayecto de regreso. Al principio me perdí en la vista, el sol en lo alto brillando con tanto fervor, mostrando un hermoso día. La gente caminando de un lado a otro haciendo que la ciudad tuviera tanta vida, era algo sorprendente.

Recuerdo voltear a verla, realmente parecía un ángel. El sol pegando en su rostro, llenándola de vida, su sonrisa juguetona al descubrirme observándola, sus ojos ocultos por las gafas oscuras. Y así como fue lo último que recuerdo, también fue lo primero que vi al despertar.

Habíamos llegado a la casa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento me dormí, pero según la doctora esto iba a ser normal por el embarazo. Sonreí al ver su rostro cerca del mío mientras me despertaba.

-**Por fin dormilona **–me mordí el labio.

-**¿Cuánto dormí?** –pregunte esperando que no fuera demasiado.

-**Bueno… lo suficiente como para tener una buena tarde** –se encogió de hombros mientras me daba espacio para bajar del auto y ella tomaba unas bolsas de la parte de atrás del auto.

-**¿Qué es eso? **–mi curiosidad me gano.

-**La comida** –mi estómago rugió. Bien, teníamos hambre.

-**¡Kaki!** –escuche un grito detrás de mí. Me voltee rápidamente, sí.

-**¡Oh por dios!** –susurre mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No tardo mucho para que sintiera un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra mí y abrazarme con fuerza. Por fin la tenía conmigo de nuevo. No podía agacharme y cargarla, ya no era una bebe. Pero si podía abrazarla como si no hubiera mañana, y eso fue lo que hice. La apreté a mi cuerpo como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

No me contuve y comencé a llorar mientras una extraña risa salía por mi garganta. ¿Qué? ¡Estaba feliz por tener a mi hermana entre mis brazos! Sentí como ella sollozaba también. Después de un rato me separe de ella para verla a los ojos y sonreí mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

-**Las hermanas por fin juntas** –escuchamos la voz de Mike a lo lejos, pase el dorso de mi sudadera para limpiar mi rostro empapado –**llego hace un rato y la hice pasar para que las esperara. Quería quedarse aquí afuera** –levanto una ceja mientras la miraba y apretaba los labios, para después sonreír de manera divertida.

-**¿Qué? Quería verte en cuanto llegaras y abrazarte **–se defendió mientras yo la apretaba más a mí.

-**Por suerte logre convencerla con galletas y una malteada de que te esperara adentro, aunque cuando escucho el auto llegar y le confirme que eran ustedes, no hubo poder que la detuviera dentro de la casa **–mire a mi hermana con una sonrisa en los labios.

-**¡Y sabían deliciosas! **–grito emocionada.

-**¿No me guardaste? **–bromee sabiendo la respuesta.

-**Lo siento Kaki, es que de verdad eran deliciosas **–agacho la vista.

-**No pasa nada Sof, no importa, con tenerte aquí me conformo **–sonreí.

-**Oh, esas galletas no se acaban en esta casa** –Lauren se burló de nosotras –**mi papá las hace todo el tiempo **–nos guiño un ojo.

-**¡Oh por dios!** –susurro Sofí.

-**¿Qué cosa?** –la mire preocupada.

-**¿Viste eso? ¡Esa manera de guiñar el ojo fue tan… tan…! **-suspiro.

No le conteste, estaba consciente de lo que un guiño de Lauren era capaz de hacer en alguien, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras Mike y ella reían por la expresión que tenía mi hermana menor en el rostro.

Caminamos hacia la _**MM**_ abrazadas, no podía creer que por fin la tenía entre mis brazos después de unos días sin verla. Entramos y el olor a galletas recién horneadas que inundaba la casa me golpeo de lleno haciendo que mi estómago rugiera.

-**¡Huele delicioso y alguien tiene hambre! **–grito mi hermana provocando que me sonrojara.

-**¡Sofía! **–grite mientras agachaba el rostro dejando que mi cabello suelto lo cubriera.

Sentí una cálida mano sujetar mi barbilla haciendo que levantara mi cabeza, para encontrarme con un par de ojos color esmeralda. Mi corazón latió rápido, mi boca se secó. ¿Por qué ella era tan perfecta?

-**Hey** –susurro –**no te sonrojes, vamos a comer** –me sonrió de medio lado. Simplemente asentí.

Los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa. Sentí curiosidad por saber dónde estaba Clara, pero suponía que aún no había salido de ese compromiso del que nos había comentado Mike la tarde anterior.

-**Así que dinos… ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?** –hablo el mayor de los Jauregui mientras repartía los platos con comida.

-**Bien… **-susurre –**me dieron ácido fólico y vitaminas, estoy un poco baja de peso, pero dijo la doctora que no era de preocuparse** –sonreí con la ilusión envolviéndome.

-**¿Y ya sabes que va a ser? **–pregunto mi hermana con la misma emoción que yo.

-**No quiso saber **–Lauren se adelantó en contestar –**dijo que quería que fuera sorpresa** –su mirada era dulce mientras hablaba y mi corazón se aceleraba al escucharla de esa manera.

-**¿Cuándo es la próxima cita?** –volvió a hablar Sofí con la boca llena.

-**Sofía** –no pude evitar regañarla, pero me reí de su entusiasmo por querer saberlo todo de una vez –**Dentro de un mes.**

-**¿Y no preguntaron por el padre? **–me tense ante la nueva pregunta de mi hermana.

Mi mirada se dirigió a Lauren que también me miraba sin saber que decir. Teóricamente no preguntaron por Thomas, pero ella se había encargado de dejar en claro que mi bebé, era nuestro bebé. Supe con solo verla que ella esperaba mi permiso para comentar eso, por lo tanto simplemente asentí. Dejo sus cubiertos sobre la mesa, tomo un sorbo de su bebida, trago, suspiro y por fin hablo.

-**El bebé es nuestro** – miro fijamente a su padre mientras hablaba, y mi quijada caía al suelo.


	8. Capitulo 8

Mi quijada cayó al suelo, mis ojos se abrieron totalmente, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mi corazón dejo de latir, mi sangre se helo. ¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho? No, más bien. _¿Cómo había sido capaz de decir algo así de esa manera? _

-**¿Qué tu qué?** –pregunto atónico Mike.

-**Lo que oíste papá, el bebé es nuestro** –se mantuvo firme.

-**Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? **–trague seco mientras la mirada de Mike se dirigía a mí.

-**Pues eso fue lo que le dije a la doctora cuando pregunto por el padre** –se encogió de hombros.

Juro por lo más sagrado que en ese momento se escuchó un suspiro de tranquilidad por parte de los tres. Sofí, Mike y yo, mientras que Lauren simplemente me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo no pude evitar regresársela.

-**Hubiera sido lindo que tu fueras mi cuñada** –comenzó a hablar mi pequeña hermana –**y no ese hijo de… **

-**¡Sofía Isabella! **–grite molesta.

-**Ok, lo siento, no realmente **–sonrió maliciosamente, le regale una de mis miradas frías.

-**Te apoyo Sof** –le guiño un ojo Lauren. _¿Qué había sido eso? _

-**Quiero la historia completa **–hablo Mike mientras seguía comiendo.

-**Pues en resumen, la doctora pregunto por el padre y yo no quería que la viera mal por ser madre soltera tan joven, entonces sin más dije que era nuestro **–sonrió dulcemente, tanto que mi corazón volvió a latir de una manera tan única.

El resto de la comida fue entre risas y anécdotas por ambas partes. Sofía y yo contábamos nuestras pato aventuras de antes que me embarazara, mientras que Mike dejaba en vergüenza a Lauren contándonos de como desde pequeña él sabía que era gay.

-**Y yo le dije que dejara ese balón pero contesto que no, que prefería casarse con él que con un chico **–rompimos en risas.

-**Papá, basta** –se encogía en el asiento con el rostro sonrojado.

-**¡Eras bastante dulce!** –comente entre risas mientras la miraba.

¿Qué era toda esta conexión que existe entre nosotras? Esa manera en la que me miraba, como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, o al menos haciéndome sentir así. Como si todo se detuviera excepto nosotras dos. No estoy segura, nunca tuve realmente una mejor amiga. Pero supongo que así es como se siente tener una.

-**Bueno, basta de avergonzarnos entre nosotros, quiero conocer a mi sobrinito** –aplaudió emocionada Sofí.

-**Sí, pero primero limpiaremos aquí **–comencé a levantar los platos.

-**No, no y no **–Mike me quito lo que tenía en las manos, dejándolo él sobre el lava trastes –**Tú no puedes hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, deja que esto lo hacemos Lolo y yo** –me sonrió.

-**Querrás decir que tú, ¿No? **–se defendió Lauren mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de la cocina.

-**Michelle, tú me ayudaras** –su voz sonaba divertida.

-**Pero… yo también quiero ver la ecografía** –se cruzó de brazos mientras llegaba a nuestro lado.

-**Y la veremos, pero antes, tú y yo limpiaremos aquí, en lo que Sofí y Camila tienen un rato a solas **–le guiño un ojo a mi hermana. _Ok, esto era raro_ –**Pero aun no pongan el DVD, igual quiero verlo** –ahora me miraba a mí.

Sentí la pequeña mano de mi hermana tomar la mía, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la sala. Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones frente a la televisión, como si fuéramos a poner el DVD ya, pero en realidad simplemente nos quedamos en silencio.

Sofí no me miraba, su vista estaba clavada en algún punto del suelo mientras jugaba con sus propias manos y eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero, ¿Nerviosa por qué? Me senté derecha, cruce mis piernas y mis brazos sobre mi pecho, levante una ceja mientras fruncía los labios y la miraba fijamente.

-**Ok, ¿Qué pasa? **–solté sin más, tanto misterio comenzaba a desesperarme.

Levanto el rostro y pude darme cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Su labio temblaba cuando intentaba hablar, pero no decía nada. Mi corazón se rompió al verla de esa manera tan frágil y no pude hacer más que abrazarla. Pegarla a mi pecho como cuando era pequeña y acariciar su cabello.

-**Shhh… todo estará bien** –susurre con un nudo en la garganta, me mataba verla así.

-**Ya no aguanto Kaki** –sollozo entre mis brazos –**se han vuelto más violentos, tan fríos** –mis propias lagrimas comenzaron a caer –**No quiero estar con ellos, quiero poder vivir contigo** –solloce también.

¿Por qué la vida era tan difícil? ¿Por qué cuando creía que las cosas comenzaban a ir bien, algo tenía que salir mal? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser feliz con las personas que más amaba en el mundo? No podía decirle a Sofí que dejara la casa y se viniera conmigo. No podía mantenernos a las dos, no podría mantenernos cuando fuéramos tres.

-**Quiero estar contigo Camila **–lloro libremente, haciendo que mi corazón realmente se rompiera –**no sabes el infierno que se ha vuelto.**

La apreté más a mi pecho, escondiendo mi cara en su cabello. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos a causa de los sollozos, al igual que el mío. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así? Tome un par de respiraciones profundas, intentando recomponerme. Solté nuestro abrazo y sujete su rostro para que me mirara fijamente.

-**Te prometo que un día, tú, yo y mi bebé viviremos juntas **–mis lágrimas no dejaron de caer en ningún momento.

-**¿Por qué no puede ser ahora? **–apenas logro decir.

-**Porque… **-me trague el nudo que se volvía a formar en mi garganta –**porque no tengo con que mantenerlos** –ahogue las palabras, me dolía no poder darle lo que merecía –**Tengo que trabajar para juntar dinero para cuando nazca, para conseguir un lugar donde vivir…**

-**Yo puedo trabajar** –me interrumpió.

-**No, nada de eso, tú tienes que terminar tu escuela, volverte alguien profesional **–nuestras miradas no se despegaban.

-**Pero… Kaki** –mi corazón se rompió aún más si era posible.

La abrace fuerte porque no había otra cosa que hacer. No podía decirle que viviera conmigo aquí, mis padres nos matarían a las dos. No podía buscar un departamento y vivir con ella tampoco. Por ahora no. La necesitaba, la quería en mi vida, hacer que dejara de sufrir con nuestros padres, pero por ahora no podía. Y me mataba no poder hacer nada.

-**Algún día** –susurre sobre su oreja mientras la seguía abrazando fuerte contra mí –**Pero ahora prométeme que te cuidaras, por favor **–ella solo asintió –**Nos veremos cada que quieras, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, buscare un trabajo y comenzare a juntar dinero para nosotros tres, te lo juro.**

-**¿Promesa? **–pregunto mientras se separaba y me mostraba su meñique derecho.

-**Promesa** –junte nuestros meñiques –**ahora, sequémonos las lágrimas que no tardan y vienen **–asintió de nuevo mientras se secaba el rostro con el dorso de su sudadera, al igual que yo –**Te quiero** –dije mientras sujetaba su rostro.

-**También te quiero **–me sonrió intentando recuperar el brillo en sus ojos.

-**¡Bueno! ¡Bueno!** –Mike entro gritando a la sala -**¡Es hora de que conozcamos a mi primer nieto!** –se sentó junto a mí en el sillón pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

Comencé a toser ferozmente pues me estaba atragantando con la saliva. Sofía me daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda para que me recuperara, pero la tos seguía. Cuando me di cuenta Lauren me estaba dando un vaso con agua y poco a poco comencé a tomar pequeños sorbos para por fin recuperarme.

-**¿Ves lo que ocasionas papá?** –hablo un poco molesta Lauren.

-**Lo siento, comienzo a quererlo como si fuera mi nieto **–Mike puso cara triste.

-**No te preocupes** –hable quedo, me dolía un poco la garganta por el esfuerzo –**Solo me tomaste de sorpresa, pero si quieres puedes ser su abuelo adoptivo **–por instinto mis ojos se dirigieron hacia un par verde que no dejaban de mirarme.

-**¡Eso me parece perfecto! **–El mayor de los Jauregui tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro -**¡Seré un abuelo consentidor! **–grito feliz.

Todos reímos mientras que Lauren colocaba el disco en el compartimento del DVD conectando también el estéreo, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa en mí, mordí mi labio por puro instinto. Encendió la televisión, dio play y la misma figura que horas atrás habíamos visto volvió a aparecer en la pantalla, haciendo que nuevamente mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

_Bum-bum, bum-bum. _

_Bum-bum, bum-bum. _

El eco del pequeño latir de su corazón se escuchó por toda la habitación, abrace mi estómago mientras me perdía en la imagen de la pantalla. Desvié mi mirada un segundo hacia la chica que se había vuelto mi ángel guardián.

Verla observar la pantalla con tanta concentración me provocaba una extraña sensación en el estómago. Desde mi ángulo sus ojos brillaban y no estaba segura si era por la luz que se reflejaba en ella o por algo más, pero verla de esa manera me hipnotizaba. Creo que sintió mi mirada pesada en ella, pues volteo a verme y me regalo una sonrisa que por un instante me robo el aliento.

"_Nuestro bebe"_ movió sus labios y juro que en ese momento sentí que tenía razón.

-**Parece un monito** –Sofí hablo, provocando una carcajada en todos.

-**Eso mismo pensé yo cuando lo vi** –Lauren hablo cómplice.

-**Así son los bebes los primeros meses** –sonrió cálidamente Mike.

-**¡Sera hermoso!** –la voz de mi hermana salía con suma emoción, provocando que mi corazón se llenara de felicidad.

-**¡Ya es hermoso!** –alguien grito.

Los cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la dueña de esa voz. Clara había llegado. Mike se paró rápidamente de su lugar para llegar hasta ella y darle un beso como saludo.

-**Te presento a nuestro primer nieto **–sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El rostro de Clara palideció rápidamente, su mirada se dirigió hacia Lauren pasando rápidamente hacia mi hermana para finalizar en mí.

-**¿Qué?** –apenas susurro.

-**Lo que oíste mamá, es nuestro bebé.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a Lauren de pie a mi lado, Sofía hundiéndose en mi cuerpo para esconderse de la mirada de Clara y Mike con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguía mirando la ecografía. Yo simplemente quería esconderme en algún lado donde la mirada de Clara Jauregui no me alcanzara.

_¿En qué momento llegamos a esto? _


End file.
